


A morte e o que traz consigo

by Gaia_707



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_707/pseuds/Gaia_707
Summary: "Um mês para arrancar as cordas do seu coração,dois meses para aproveitar o seu reino,e o terceiro para governá-lo."{Short Fic - SasuSaku}





	1. A invisibilidade e seus benefícios

**Author's Note:**

> Usei SasuSaku para recontar o mito de Hades e Perséfone da mitologia grega, espero que gostem. Como sempre, os personagens usados pertecem ao tio Kishi.

**I**  
  
Seu palácio continha riquezas desconhecidas por mundanos, incontáveis cômodos, servos e confortos dignos de sua posição. Seu porte era de superioridade, enquanto exercia a posição que foi-lhe designada com maestria e até com certo contentamento.  
  
Ao enxergar seus irmãos brigando por cada centímetro de terra e ver os humanos se matando por pedras brilhantes, ele se confortava em sua cadeira e sabia que estava em seu lugar. Parecia-lhe, logicamente, uma vida perfeita.   
  
Mas se tudo era sublime, por que seus olhos não podiam enxergar propriamente a beleza de sua amada sem covardia? Por que suas mãos pálidas não podiam tocar a sua pele delicada e seus cabelos quase imaginários de tão deslumbrantes?  
  
Por que tinha que se contentar em observá-la ser? Aquele ser magnífico que era,  bela, irreverente, pura... Inalcançável.   
  
Parecia-lhe patético ter que se esconder por trás de seu elmo mágico para poder subir a terra e contemplá-la, enquanto ela, tão inocente, nem sabia da existência de sua obsessão.   
  
\- Sakura, querida. – ele dizia para si mesmo. – Algum dia eis de ser minha esposa.  
  
Como se tivesse ouvido, a moça virou-se com curiosidade, para depois sorrir novamente, colhendo flores como tanto fazia. Cercada de ninfas, estava sempre contente e possuía uma energia ilimitável que o deixava absurdamente encantado. Como podia alguém tão frágil ser tão imortal?  
  
\- Como posso ao menos pensar em te levar a um mundo tão claustrofóbico como o meu, enquanto és tão feliz aqui? – se perguntava frequentemente.   
  
Mas sua obsessão não o deixou em paz, ele começou a negligenciar suas obrigações no Mundo Inferior por causa de suas fugas e estava a beira da loucura, seu tormento tomara conta de todo o seu ser. Seu trabalho era de suma importância, não era de bom grado parar de fazê-lo por causa de uma paixão sem limites.  
  
Finalmente, deixou seus desejos egoístas dominá-lo e tomou a decisão de enfrentar os obstáculos necessários para conseguir o que queria. Ele falaria com o rei dos deuses e enfrentaria a mãe protetora de seu amor se precisasse, mas não descansaria enquanto tivesse Sakura consigo, reinando ao seu lado.   
   
  
  
  
  
**II**  
  
A vida de quem sempre tivera tudo não era vazia e incompleta, era soberba e meticulosa. Era fácil e simples. Para quem não precisava pensar em problemas, estes não existiam e o dia-a-dia consistia-se em fazer o que lhe fazia feliz, contentando-se com a simplicidade do que a felicidade era.   
  
As flores nunca foram tão belas quanto eram todos os dias e o sol parecia brilhar mais a cada hora que passava. As ninfas eram belas e amigas, muitas vezes brincalhonas e divertidas, o toque certo de rebeldia para alguém tão mimada. Sendo bela e livre, Sakura não hesitava em ser simplesmente o que era.   
  
O mundo parecia-lhe muitas vezes muito cruel para que pudesse se importar ou entender e os humanos não provocavam-lhe nenhum efeito. Mas por que provocariam? Ela tinha a natureza, tinha as cores vivas das flores e o cheiro ameno das árvores, tinha o refresco das águas e a ternura dos animais.  
  
Até o dia em que não teve mais.   
  
O dia em que foi violentada em sua terra, em que foi retirada a força de seus domínios, do único lugar em que se sentia ela mesma, em que sentia alguma coisa que sequer. Foi levada, sequestrada, abandonada pela sua tão cômoda vida.  
  
O horror, sentimento novo para ela, foi tanto que sua consciência foi-se antes, acompanhada pela sua visão, que escureceu-se e voltou muito tempo depois.  
  
\- Minha querida, não queria assustar-te. – foi a primeira coisa que ouviu quando se compôs.   
  
Era uma voz fria, de um sujeito pálido e taciturno. Como se a voz a penetrasse, seus pelos arrepiaram-se e o calor que antes sentia como se fosse parte dela se foi. O frio era-lhe desconhecido e a escuridão ainda mais. O que a contornava era o oposto de tudo o que conhecia e isso a apavorava de tamanha forma, que não tinha palavras para descrever.   
  
Em uma cama enorme, dentro de um quarto ainda maior, Sakura se encontrou perdida de si mesma e de sua essência, procurando urgentemente por uma fresta de sol se quer, uma brisa qualquer, algum sinal de vida que não fosse a própria, que pouco a pouco ia se esvaindo.   
  
\- Onde estou? – perguntou, desnorteada. – Que lugar é esse que não se banha com a luz do sol? Onde não há vida e nem vento? Onde as ninfas não brincam e os pássaros não cantam?    
  
\- No Mundo Inferior, minha amada. Terra dos mortos e o meu reino. Temo que não verá tais coisas por aqui.   
  
O olhar de Sakura pareceu desolado de tamanha forma, que Sasuke quase reconsiderou sua decisão tomada a partir do conselho de seu irmão. Mas o que tinha feito era irreparável, não podia deixa-la ir. Não quando finalmente a tinha ao seu alcance.  
  



	2. A ironia da palavra romã

**III**  
  
– Meu senhor, a srta. Sakura se recusa comer. Ela se tranca em seu quarto e não faz mais nada além de chorar e gritar por ajuda. Creio que não está feliz, senhor. – um servo aproximou-se com cautela do trono. – Acredito que o método que seu irmão aconselhou não foi dos melhores. Além de deixa-la infeliz, o senhor enfureceu Tsunade, a deusa que é mãe da moça.   
  
Mas isso tudo não era novidade para Sasuke. Já havia semanas que ouvia os murmúrios e choramingos de sua amada, enquanto recebia muitos humanos que morriam cada vez mais de fome. Tsunade, que controlava colheitas e agricultura, havia tornado a terra infértil até que encontrassem sua filha perdida que amava tanto.  
  
– Não me importo com os modos dela, trate de fazer de sua vida o mais confortável possível. – ele respondeu ao servo, que acenou e se foi imediatamente, acuado com a posição eminente de seu senhor.  
  
Entristecido como nunca antes, percebeu que teria que deixa-la livre. Não suportava vê-la daquela forma, sem vida e sem amor, sem sua liberdade que aproveitava tanto e com tanta facilidade. Ele a queria para si como nunca quisera nada em sua vida e daria tudo para tê-la, mas era impossível para ele, que a observou em tamanha euforia, vê-la com tamanha angústia.  
  
Logo, seu irmão mandaria um mensageiro para que libertasse a moça e ele teria que acatar com suas ordens de uma forma ou de outra. Resolveu, então, livrar-se daquilo o quanto antes, para não prolongar seu tormento. O que seria dele sem Sakura mais uma vez? Contentando-se em observá-la ser?  
  
Achava injusto que ele, que sempre fora privado do carinho, alegria e de um lugar no Monte Olimpo com seus irmãos, era o capaz de amar mais. Como podia alguém com tantas cicatrizes e residente de um lugar tão sombrio amar com tanta ternura e profundidade?   
  
Talvez o amor e a solidão caminhassem juntos afinal. Talvez seu destino fosse desejar e nunca ter, fosse encarar a morte para sempre e ver o fim da vida de todos os humanos, sem nunca ter uma para si.   
  
Já fora de seu palácio, enxergou o grande jardim que tinha mandado ser feito para ela e pela primeira vez em sua vida imortal, sentiu-se impotente.  
  
  
 **IV**  
  
Criada com bons modos, Sakura sabia melhor do que aceitar comida de um anfitrião. Entendia que se aceitasse, significaria que aceitava-se como convidada e que via-se bem-vinda ali, quando na verdade era tudo o que não sentia. Sentia-se abandonada, triste e sem vida.  
  
Sonhava com colinas e flores, com as flores rosadas de cerejeira que combinavam com seus cabelos. Quase podia sentir o calor dos raios do sol em sua pele e a textura pinicante da grama em seus pés descalços. Mas sabia que seus sonhos nada mais eram que uma ilusão criativa de sua mente que fazia questão de manter. Nada se igualava ao refrescar real da água ou o sabor suculento de uma fruta de verdade.  
  
Nunca esteve com tanta fome na vida e a imortalidade, que sempre agradou-lhe, agora parecia-lhe uma maldição, zombando de seu destino. Cansada de seus cômodos e práticas sufocadoras, põe-se a vagar pelo palácio, esperando encontrar alguma coisa que a divertisse. Todo ambiente que entrava, parecia-lhe ainda mais monumental que o anterior e toda a arquitetura e arte eram, de fato, deslumbrantes.   
  
Encontrou-se, então, fora das paredes de mármore. Para a sua surpresa, o lado de fora era ainda mais sufocante que o de dentro e o ar comprimido não encontrava lugar em seus pulmões, enquanto a escuridão do céu inexistente marcava o tom mórbido do lugar. Não entendia como era possível viver daquela forma, sem aproveitar o que o mundo tinha de melhor e esbanjava sem pudor.  
  
De tanto andar, encontrou, por fim, um jardim. Surpreendeu-se ao ver as suas plantas e flores favoritas, ao redor de árvores com frutas de todos os sabores e cores. Quando menos percebeu, um sorriso havia brotado em seu rosto e estava em casa. Sentiu vontade de cantar e dançar e abraçar a cerejeira que encontrou em sua frente. Estaria sonhando?  
  
Não, em sonhos não havia cheiros e sensações. Seu olfato não mentia, de fato sentia o perfume terno das flores e o odor suculento das frutas. Sua barriga, clamando por comida, a levou diretamente para uma romãzeira, que zombava de sua fome e mostrava seus radiantes romãs com vaidade.  
  
Pensou, finalmente, que talvez ficar por ali não fosse tão penoso e que podia passar a suportar a ausência do sol por alguém que não fora nada além de nobre com ela. Sakura sabia dos feitos de Sasuke e imaginou que o jardim fosse um deles. Apesar de sua inocência, conhecia bem os homens pelas histórias que sua mãe contava-lhe de violência, humilhação e estupro. Ao seu ver, o rei do Mundo Inferior não tinha violentado seu espaço ou a tratado com desrespeito e a única falha em suas atitudes foi proveniente de uma ideia de seu irmão, a quem tinha que obedecer.  
  
– Só uma mordida não faz mal. – sussurrou, ao pegar uma das frutas com almejo. – Ninguém vai me ver.   
  
A mordida foi vasta e proveitosa, sendo a pequena ventura depois de muito tempo naquele lugar. Se apressou em descartar a fruta pela metade e sorriu alegremente, satisfeita com sua sorte.

 


	3. O porquê da primavera

**V**

  
– Vim cumprir ordens do soberano dos céus. – o deus mensageiro informou, ao entrar pelos portões. – Ele pediu a moça de volta. Sem colheitas, não temos oferendas dos humanos e só temos colheitas se Tsunade está satisfeita.  
  
Sasuke sabia que esse momento chegaria, mas não esperava que fosse tão subitamente, enquanto ainda estava pensando em um modo de falar com sua amada para libertá-la.  
  
– Pois bem. Siga-me.  
  
Ele se sobressaiu ao notar que Sakura não estava em seus aposentos, isso não era de seu feitio. Um de seus lacaios informou sua verdadeira localização e ambos os deuses foram a sua procura. Mais uma vez, ele a viu como se fosse a única coisa em sua frente e, hipnotizado, apontou-a para o colega.  
  
– Leve-a. Não será por culpa minha que a terra sucumbirá.  
  
O mensageiro abordou a jovem com malícia e sensatez e informou:  
  
– Senhorita, vim buscá-la. Sua mãe a deseja.  
  
Sakura não soube que sentimentos ocupou-a. Entendia que em sua mente, deveria estar eufórica e satisfeita com o seu destino, mas algo parecia não se encaixar com a sensação em sua alma. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o mensageiro exclamou, com espanto:  
  
– Ora, minha jovem, o que suja suas belas mãos?!  
  
Ela mirou suas próprias mãos e as viu avermelhadas.  
  
– Uma vez provada a comida do Mundo Inferior, quem a provou para sempre deve ficar nesses reinos. – ele esclareceu, visivelmente abalado. – Creio que não tenho condições para levá-la de volta.  
  
Novamente, confusão dominava Sakura e Sasuke encarou-a com interesse, perguntando-se se a prova fora intencional.  
  
– Impossível. Tsunade fez um acordo irrefutável com o meu irmão. Ache a fruta. – ordenou solene.  
  
O deus mensageiro encontrou o romã semi-comido e anunciou:  
  
– Apenas metade da fruta ficou intacta.  
  
– Portanto, assim deve ser. A rainha fica em meus domínios por metade do ano e volta para terra na outra, assim é de agrado de todos. – o deus declarou, definitivo.  
  
Foi assim, então, que o mundo dividiu-se em quatro estações, a primavera e verão, simbolizando o retorno de Sakura para sua mãe, que não conseguia conter sua felicidade, descontando na natureza e em toda sua beleza.  
  
E o inverno e outono, que exprimiam a frieza e morte do Mundo Inferior, onde Sakura passava seu tempo reinando ao lado de seu marido e senhor dos mortos.  
  
  
  
**VI**  
  
– Me pergunto o que seria de mim se não tivesse provado aquele romã, minha amada. – Sasuke perguntava muitas vezes em que estavam sozinhos.  
  
– Não há necessidade em imaginar cenários impossíveis, meu senhor e amor. Não há um mundo em que eu não provaria aquele romã e ficasse aqui, ao seu lado, onde pertenço. – Sakura apressou-se em assegurar. – Não nego que havia dúvidas dentro de mim naquele momento, grandes o suficiente para que talvez eu não provasse da fruta. Mas a vontade de conhece-lo, de me submergir em seu mundo e passar parte da minha vida no desconhecido da escuridão era maior e essa vontade foi a que eu saciei. E não me arrependo.  
  
Suas palavras traziam uma sinceridade verdadeira e Sasuke não podia conter sua extrema satisfação ao ouví-las.  
  
– Sua bondade infinita perante aos meus atos é uma característica que eu nunca vou deixar de desconfiar. Não porque não acredito na sua índole, mas porque creio não merecê-la. Vou passar a eternidade tentando ser quem acredito ser digno de sua benevolência, apesar de crer ser impossível. – ele afirmou, enquanto tocava com cautela a pele frágil de sua amada. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que podia tê-la para si sempre que quisesse e que sua delicadeza não sucumbia nas profundezas de sua escuridão.  
  
– Suas palavras galantes são nobres, mas não verdadeiras. Não se esqueça das minhas dúvidas errôneas que me assombram diariamente, provando o contrário de suas crenças em minha pessoa. Como pude eu ao menos pensar em não provar do romã?  
  
Sakura parecia verdadeiramente conflituosa ao colocar suas mãos junto a dele, dando-lhe o amor que tanto merecia. Esse amor que tanto dava, sem querer em retorno. O amor que certamente merecia de volta.  
  
– Creio, querida, que temos a eternidade toda para descobrir.  
  
– E vou passá-la tentando compensar-te. Amando-te incondicionalmente.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai está amados, o último cap. Me contem, o que acharam?
> 
> Eu normalmente não faço short-fics e essa realmente foi uma coisa de momento, uma inspiração de madrugada, haha. Eu amo esse mito e espero ter feito jus a ele, usando um dos meus casais favoritos que é SasuSaku S2
> 
> Enfim, criticas e elogios são muito bem vindos!
> 
> Obrigada,
> 
> Beijocas :*


End file.
